Swing
by Red Host
Summary: Yukine learns a new dance from Yato.
1. Chapter 1

I had no clue what to do with the summary and title so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I make no monetary profit off of this work.

* * *

A Shrine.

They had finally managed to get a Shrine.

It wasn't a big grand Shrine. But it was a pretty decent size.

Just the two of them. It was a slow process at first, but gradually began to build up as time went on. Yato had soon begun to obtain more followers that started to remember his name and what god he was. Yukine had to deal with Yato bragging about how popular of a god he was. Even though he still couldn't compare to the Seven Lucky Gods.

Hiyori was a lot older now. She had a job and was already going onto the path to take over her parent's hospital. She still remembered the boys, but they don't necessarily hang out as much as before. They both were busy. Hiyori, even more so.

Yato didn't mind much. Even though he would appear in front of Hiyori at random just to check on her or annoy her. Yukine scolded him for it, but he was always glad to see the girl.

Bishamon and Kazuma were still busy as ever, but they had visited Yato and Yukine when they had gotten their Shrine. Kofuku and Daikoku were there too. Hiyori was also there. Tenjin and Mayu had decided to go as well. They had thrown a big party, which ended up with Yato being drunk.

_He was a horrible drunk._

After everyone had left, Yukine and Hiyori had knocked Yato out so he wouldn't make a bigger mess than he had during the party.

Hiyori only helped Yukine clean half of the place up before she remembered Heaven's time was different from Earth's and had to go back in order to get to work on time.

Surprisingly, the Shrine in heaven was built with an onsen inside. And somehow, it was a mess inside too. The blond heaved a sigh.

_Who parties in an onsen?_

It was more cleaning for the Shinki. He turned on radio to some random channel that sounded like American music. He always had questioned why a radio was in the onsen, but he guessed that it didn't matter now. He started off with cleaning everything out of the water, and then around. _Why would anyone have a party here?_

He then started to clean the bath area, making sure that the floor was dry. It was a lot easier than cleaning out the water, and he slowly started to clean with the rhythm of the music.

He didn't hear the onsen door sliding open, or closing. Nor did the Shinki hear the footstep that was heading his way. But he did, in fact, feel the tap on his shoulder. And the blonds' reflexes kicked in and he swung his arms backwards towards the god before turning around to see who it was.

"Y-Yato?!" Yukine held the cloth he was using to clean close to himself.

"Geesh, I just got up and I already got hit by you."

"How long were you there?!" The Shinki's face started to turn a light shade of red. _He didn't see him dancing, did he?_

"I just came in," Yato replied. "Although... you need to work on your dance moves," he chuckled.

_ So he did see_. Yukine's face flushed a deep red, and proceeded to swat at his master with the cloth he was holding.

Yato's chucking formed into a soft laughter. He put a hand up to defend himself from being hit directly in the face with the cloth. With his other hand, he pulled the smaller male closer to him, holding him in a two person formal dance position.

"Wha— what?!" The blond was confused when he was pulled close to the raven.

Leaning downwards towards the blond's ear, Yato cooed sofly, "I can teach you how to dance better."

"Hah?!" Yukine tried to escape from the elder's hold, but Yato would hardly budge.

"Struggling not going to help you," Yato said, amusement clearly showing through his voice. He began to sway whilst holding his Shinki's hand. His other hand was firmly wrapped around the blond's waist.

_Right leg out, hop. Right leg in, hop. Right leg backwards, hop. Repeat. Turn._

Yato slowly taught the younger how to dance to the Swing. The Shinki had easily gotten the hang of it and was doing just fine. With the basic steps that is. Yato started to pick up the pace, since it was a really energetic dance. Yukine stumbled while trying to keep up, but Yato guided his movements along. When Yukine had seemed fine with all the turns, Yato added a flip.

At that, the blond had seemed really alarmed, but Yato kept a calm face on and reassured the other that he'd be fine. They repeated the dance, adding something more to it each time. As both of them began to be accustomed to dancing in this manner, they somehow found it was amusing how they were dancing. And because of that, they started to laugh while they were dancing.

Yato had somehow managed to slip on something in the onsen, causing the both of them to fall down, Yukine on top of the other. The older burst into a fit of laughter again seeing the others confused face. This had earned him a hit from his Shinki, but also a soft chuckle.

"I never knew you know how to dance," Yukine said as he layed on the raven.

"Well when you lived as long as I have, you learn a lot of things. And learning how to dance was unavoidable."

"...How old are you?"

"Older than you are."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Hmm." Yato flipped the other over, changing their positions and then picked his Shinki up.

"Wait— what are you doing?!"

"Relocating."

"What?!"

"Shhhh." Yato carried the blond out of the onsen.

"I wasn't done cleaning!" The blond attempted to break free from the god's hold, but wasn't successful.

"Doesn't matter." He tightened his grip on the blond.

"Yes it does!"

He wasn't listing to him, was he?

* * *

**A/N**: Depending, the next chapter might be a little more... interesting. And thank you to everyone who reviewed on my previous fics!

Onsen - A japanese hot spring.

Swing - A type of Ballroom dance is a set of partner dances, which are enjoyed both socially and competitively around the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the storyline. I also make no monetary profit off of this work.

**Warning: Contains Sexual Content. Homosexual content. **

* * *

As the god carried his Shinki out of the onsen, he was debating what exactly he was going to do. They could just take a nap since it was still really early in the morning. But judging that the Shinki was full of energy since he was kicking and scolding at the god, that probably wouldn't be the best option. He could go and make breakfast, but he was too tired to do that. It was so much work. Getting out the eggs and pancake mix... then buttering the pan for the bacon— maybe he could get Yukine to do that later.

Watching T.V did not seem like an option right now either.

Nor was visiting Hiyori, since she would most likely be at work right now.

Yukine would probably scold him more if he said he wanted to take a walk, saying something along the lines of _' Are you stupid?! Cleaning the place is first priority! '_

So that would circle back to the room option. He was going to figure out a way to wear the blond down first so he wouldn't have enough energy to do much.

**But how exactly would he do that.**

It sucked that at this point, it didn't seem like video games would work out. _Or_ coming up with a mass list of puns.

And then—

An idea popped into the gods head.

Yes... it seemed like the best option.

Yato proceeded to make his way towards his room that was just at the end of the hallway. Yukine seemed confused as to why his wielder was heading towards his room. "Hey, if you're just going to sleep, put me down so I can finish cleaning!" The blond sighed. "_Who let anyone in the onsen anyways..._"

"I'm not going to sleep."

"Then what are you doing?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Yato entered his room with his Shinki still slung over his shoulder, and made his way towards the bed. Once he got to the bed, he dropped the blond down on the mattress, which he landed with a yelp, and then proceeded to climbed on as well.

"I'm not going to accompany you while you sleep!"

"I said I wasn't going to sleep... _Yet._"

"Yet?" The Shinki repeated.

Moving towards the blond, the raven pushed him down by his shoulders onto a laying position. Yukine's first response was to get back up, but Yato kept him down in a firm hold. Yato leaned down closer to the blond and tried so whisper something in a low tone. "Yukine—"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" The blond immediately pushed the other off of him and bolted to a sitting up position.

"I jus— "

"Were you actually trying to take me?!"

"Well yeah."

"Eh?" The blond was dumbstruck at his blunt words.

"You heard me."

"But wh—" Without being able to finish his sentence, the blond was once again pushed back down onto the bed by his master. He had no idea whatsoever if he should just go along with the other or resist. He still had to finish cleaning and... Whenever Yato and he did do those kinds of things, he was never able to move around right afterwards. And he had to wait a good hour or two before he found feeling in his hips and thighs again.

Yato traced over the blonds cheek with his right hand lightly, and then brushed it over the blonde's lips. "We haven't done it in awhile," he cooed.

In response to the others actions, the blond quivered slightly. Seemed like he hadn't' forgotten the others touches. Well he couldn't, saying how many times they've actually went at it. Yukine pouted, a light shade of red could be seen on his cheeks. "Don't overdo it," he mumbled.

Simply chuckling, Yato nodded and leaned his head down onto the younger's neck. He started to suck at it, only enough to leave a light mark. "Mmm." The raven then reached down to slide down the blonds pants. It was easy since he didn't have a belt on. His underwear came off with it. Leaving Yukine in just his shirt, face flushing a deeper shade of red. "You're embarrassed even though we've done more than just this multiple times before?"

"S-shut up!" Yukine punched the god on his shoulder.

"Hmm." Yato shoved two of his digits into the younger's mouth.

"Mm!" The blond wasn't expecting such sudden actions, but nevertheless, he obediently sucked on them. Once the god's fingers were fully covered in the wet substance, he removed them from the younger's mouth. "Hah..."

With one hand, the raven pushed the blonde's shirt upwards, and with the other, he trailed his pink finger down his torso, which made the blond shiver, and then finally nearing Yukine's entrance. Yato rubbed his soaked digits against the pink hole. His eyesight moved towards the blond's erection. "Oh? I didn't even touch you there, yet you're already that hard," he chuckled.

"Shouldn't I say the same about you?" Trying to get back at the god, the Shinki lifted a leg and rubbed his feet at the others groin.

Letting out a small groan, Yato gave the younger a smirk. "That's only to be expected since you're so cute when you're like this."

Seems like the blonds attack was unsuccessful. He pouted whilst glaring at Yato.

"Don't make that face at me," he said in a joking tone_. Seems like a good time to continue where we left off_.

With no further interruptions, the god pushed his middle finger in the blonde's entrance, sliding it all the way in. A small moan emitted from the younger, which made Yato smile again. He started to push his finger up and down slowly, picking up the pace as he went. When it had seemed loose enough, he pushed his index finger in with his middle finger, and repeated this action. As he did this the blonde's moans began to grow in volume.

Taking his other hand, the raven started to pump the younger's erection. Yukine's moaning continued to grow in volume, and he started to bite on finger to keep his voice down. _How cute_.

It didn't take long for pre-cum to start dripping down the younger's memeber. Yato let go of it, and pulled his fingers out of Yukine's entrance to unbuckle his pants, and then unzip his zipper. As Yukine had said earlier, Yato was already erect.

Yukine glanced downwards to see what his master was doing, only to see him pulling out his own memeber. _It was already big..._ At that thought, he looked away, face flushing deeper.

Yato had by chance noticed the others actions and smirked. He leaned upwards; hovering over the younger's body. His face was directly above the others, his hands slowly pushing up the blonde's legs upwards and parting them away from each other even more so. The raven leaned his head down and planted kisses on the blond's cheeks, and then planting his lips on the others. "Nnnmm."

The raven licked the blond's lips, Yukine's mouth parting. The older of the two took that opportunity to push his tongue into the others mouth. Yato moved his tongue around the others mouth, tracing along his teeth, and then swirled with the blonds tongue. "Nahh," Yukine let out soft sounds.

Pushing the blonde's legs even further up, Yato lined his member up with the others entrance, and then trusting it into Yukine. "A-ah!" Yukine let out a louder sound as he was being penetrated, breaking away from the kiss.

"Urg...mm," Yato let out soft moans too as he started to move in and out at a slow pace. He let the other get used to the feeling, making sure he wasn't hurting. "Yukine... " Yato started to deepen his trusts.

Yukines moans continued to grow in volume, with it lasting longer. "Ha...ahh!"

They continued with these motions. Yato started to trust faster and harder, going into a fast rhythmical pace. "Hah..."

By now, Yukines moans were echoing throughout the room, wet squelching sounds intertwined with the male's moans. The bed made low creaking noises as this went on.

Moving a hand up, the raven started to pinch at the younger's nipple, lowering his head to suck at his left one with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the bud before nibbling on it, pinching the other one between his thumb and index finger. "No— ah."

Trailing the hand that was previously teasing the blonds nipple downwards, he began to pump Yukine's member once again while he was still licking his nipple.

Yukine started to feel too much simulation. "Nah..no sto-p!"

The raven replied in a low husky tone, "You want me to stop?"

"Un..hah- you know what I mean!" Yukine shouted, hitting the raven. He was already beginning to grow closer to his climax. He grabbed a lock of the bed sheets, curling a fist around it as he felt his lower part building up.

Noticing these actions, the god started to pump the blond faster. It didn't take long till he felt the male below him tense up, his moaning becoming sketchy as a translucent liquid splattered on his stomach.

A few more trusts and the same reaction had also happened to the raven. He collapsed besides the blond, taking a moment to even out his breathing. He wrapped an arm around the other and leaned closer to his ear. "Did it feel good?"

That had earned him another hit from his Shinki. But he heard a ' yes ' as the blond nuzzled his head onto the raven's chest.

Once again smirking, Yato decided to let out another comment. "Y'know, you're hip movements seemed close to that dance I showed you earlier."

Yato got kicked out of the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** I just kinda lost it midway I'm so sorry.


End file.
